Irisele Thori'alah
Irisele Thori'alah (Lightfury) is a blood elf doctor played by Ellen on the Moon Guard RP server. She is currently a member of the 501st Thalassian Regiment, The Dawnfury Concordant, where she serves as a medic. =Description= ---- Irisele could use a good night's sleep or two- this is accentuated by dark circles under her eyes. She wears little in the way of makeup, and her hair can usually be found pulled into a bun that never seems to be completely in place. She's pale, very pale- like the colour has been drained out of her. Taller than average, Irisele holds herself confidently in a way that does not truly befit her work, and is not afraid to look sombody in the eyes when she speaks. By her posture alone, one's first guess would be that she was a fighter of some sort, not a healer. She has her fair share of scars, the most visible ones being the various ones that cover her forearms. Her clothing is chosen with the understanding that they will become stained with blood over the course of her work, and she always carries a satchel with basic medical supplies inside. As of quite recently, she has decided to "un-retire" and don armour once more, though it is not very heavy. She is still getting used to it, after all. Armor/Arms Irisele favours wielding a mace, though she tends to fight from a distance, going so far as to smash enemies using barriers of light rather than allowing them to come close. She rarely dons armour unless she is in the middle of a conflict and she can usually be found in simple clothing, favouring an overcoat with multudes of pockets. =History= ---- Irisele is widely known as a doctor and a member of the 501st Thalassian Regiment (The Dawnfury Concordant. Irisele may posibly be known as a member of the Argent Crusade until directly prior to the Siege of Orgrimmar, as well as former member of the Silver Hand (prior to the fall of Quel'thalas). Before then, she was a member of the Clergy, but this is all the past. She is not a member or affiliated with the Blood Knight Order. =Personality= ---- Irisele reveres the Light both more and less than she would like to say. At one point, well before the third war, she was a devout follower of the Church of the Holy Light and its tenants. The events of the third war caused her to be aware of its limitations and that is not something that she is soon to forget, but at least it's something she can still hold on to. Her time in the Argent Crusade and previous duty in an order led by humans has led to an open mindset in terms of those she would consider a friend or an ally. After the recent events in Dalaran where the Silver Covenant happily turned against the Sin'dorei, she's become quite jaded towards high elves, but she can't forget that they were once her people. She tends to be judgemental of other light users above those who use dark magic- she holds them to a different standard. A strong moral compass has kept Irisele on a relatively safe path, and she is not afraid to defend herself or others if she feels she has to. She is kind at heart, and feels that there is no need to make things worse than they already are, and often feels like an outsider among her own kind. She puts others before herself- often as a way to avoid her own personal issues, and she will often attempt to ignore said issues through any means necessary- sapping dangerous magic, alcohol, or pretending the issues exist in hopes of them going away are all methods she has turned to in the past. Category:Characters Category:Argent Crusade Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Blood Elf Category:Doctors